Letters From Home
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: An AU Bo and Nora Story That Is Told In Letters Back and Forth During The Vietnam War.
1. Letter 1

_My Dearest Red, _

_I hope this letter finds you in better spirits. I know you didn't want me to do this. I hope one day you can understand why I had to. Your love is what keeps me fighting every day. Right now I am imagining the long white material of your satin negligee falling to the floor...the one you were wearing on our wedding night. I am so grateful that you decided to marry me before I left. It gives me something to dream about every night before I go to sleep...I wish I was there in your arms baby...I wish I could hold you and feel your skin against mine as we make love...We will again soon sweetheart. Keep me in your heart until I can be there in your arms again. You have no idea how blessed I am to be your husband and the man you chose to give your heart to. I love you Nora. I will write you again as soon as I am able. Right now I am still sitting on the bus heading to Vietnam. You were wrong about me not being scared...I'm terrified...but I also know that this country needs me. Please take care of yourself so I can do a better job fighting in this war and get home to you...I need to know you will be okay..._

_Love always,_

_Your cowboy_

* * *

_My Handsome Cowboy, _

_I hope that this letter finds you safe and sound. I know that we disagreed on what you should do about this but I wouldn't have married you if I couldn't learn to live with it. I thought about my life and what was important and the truth is that YOU top the list. I pray for you every day and every night. I think about the last night we spent together...our wedding night. My dreams of you are very hot Mr. Buchanan...I dream about your hands all over me...about your lips on mine...the way you make me so weak in the knees...how you can make me cum undone with your touch...I want that again Bo...I want to be inside you again as you bring us both to ecstasy...until then I will fall asleep dreaming of making love to you all night long...the way we did the night before you left me...loving you was never a choice you see...it was the air I needed to breathe. You don't have to worry about me cowboy...I am made of strong genes...I will keep the home fires burning until you can come home to me...you have made me the happiest woman in the world by giving me your heart and your life...I am so proud to be your wife...and I'm proud of you for your sacrifice...but if you get yourself killed doing this, I will never forgive you. Fight this war Bo...but don't take any unnecessary risks...this country might need you but I need you more. In this short time we have had together, you have become my world. I love you cowboy. You better come home to me in one piece...and not in a box. I have plans for you when you return...plans I am not going to write on this page for your army buddies to see or hear...what you and I do behind closed doors...that's our business...dream about me...I'll be dreaming of you. _

_Love always, _

_Your Red_


	2. Letter 2

_My Dearest Red, _

_As I sit here in the dark of the army base, I miss you. I miss the warmth of your smile and the gentleness of your touch. I wish I was there right now holding you in my arms...making love to you until you fall asleep. It's different here Red. I'm almost afraid to close my eyes because I know that every time I do, I have to do so with the knowledge that at any moment, we could be ambushed. There have already been so many men killed and the war has only just begun. I can't help wondering who these men were who died...who's blood is on their dog tags...do they have wives or girlfriends or children? It doesn't matter what side the dead bodies are on...in the end it all comes down to the same end...lives lost. I hope you can understand the reality of what I have to do without losing too much sleep...I need to know you will be okay...I promise you that I am doing everything I can to come home to you safe...the memory of your love is what keeps me sane in even the most insane circumstances...You are my guardian angel Red. I love you more then I could ever say. Keep me in your heart until I can come home to your arms. And Nora...baby I will come home. _

_Love Always, _

_Your Cowboy_

* * *

_My Handsome Cowboy, _

_I thought you might like a picture of this...I just found out today Bo...we're going to have a baby. Call me crazy but I think it will be a girl. I can just see it now...she has your eyes and your smile...the same one that just completely knocks me off my feet...This is the first sonogram of our baby Bo. I wish you could be here with me but I understand what you have to do. I am so proud of you Bo Buchanan...you are a hero. I miss you more then you could ever know...I miss holding you and kissing you and making love to you...I miss our late night talks and our afternoon walks...I just miss you. Please make sure that you continue to take care of yourself...you have so much more to live for now...I promise to keep you informed on everything that happens...you just worry about staying safe and coming home to us...I'll worry about keeping me and the baby safe. I love you Bo. Keep me in your heart until you can come home to my arms. And I'm holding you to that promise that you really will come home. _

_Love Always, _

_Your Red_


	3. Letter 3

_My Dearest Red, _

_You couldn't have known how happy you would make me with that sonogram. I can't believe that we're going to be parents. It seems like we haven't had nearly enough time to hold each other. Don't get me wrong baby...I am ecstatic that our one night together has resulted in a little baby to love...But I hope that doesn't mean we can't find some time to be the newlyweds we never got to be. I miss you...I miss your arms around me at night and your gentle breathing on my chest...I miss the smell of your shampoo, which I can still smell even when you're away...I miss the taste of your lips as we kiss...and the feel of your body as it becomes one with mine...I just miss you...Please tell me that you have someone there to make sure you are getting enough sleep and that you are eating right and all those things that I wish I could do...I can't believe I'm missing all these little things that I'll never get back again...I love you Red. Life is rough down here in Nam. I've seen so many people killed...seen things you would never believe...and it hasn't even been very long. Every day I go to bed at night and Thank God for you...you're the one thing in this world that keeps me sane. Thank you for loving me enough to let me do this, even though I know how scared you are. You are so brave Red. You're the bravest woman I ever knew. Take care of yourself and take care of our angel...I promise you I'll take care of myself...There is nothing that motivates me more then you...I live for the moment I can hold you in my arms again...hold you both. _

_Love Always, _

_Your Cowboy._

* * *

_My Handsome Cowboy,_

_Please don't blame yourself for not being here for us...It's not your fault that this country needs you more. I am videoing all these moments for you so that when you come back to me, you can see all the important moments you missed. What is most important to me right now is that you take care of yourself...and I don't mean just physically. I know you Bo...I know that what are you seeing has got to affect you...don't take any risks with your life...Please don't risk your emotional health either. Don't worry about me and our child...I have friends who are looking out for me in your absence...actually Viki has been staying with me for some time now...She's making sure I do everything I'm supposed to...Don't worry sweetheart...I'm not taking any risks either. And just so you know cowboy...I might be having your child but there is no way we will miss out on all those moments I'm missing now...when you come home, you can expect a very x rated homecoming...I want to feel you inside me again as we make love...We might have only had one night together but it was the best night of my life...It was the night that we cemented our love and made our daughter...We will have many more passionate nights together cowboy...we'll just have to schedule it into our routines...by the way...I'm wearing that little red negligee you gave me just before you left...why don't you picture that when you go to sleep...and then you can picture you taking it off of me...I bet you'll get as hard as I am wet right now...Goodnight my love...I'll be aching for you in my dreams tonight...come home soon._

_Love always, _

_Your Red_


	4. Letter 4

_My Dearest Red, _

_As I write this letter, I am on my way to a military hospital. Please don't worry. It's just a small flesh wound. I'm not the one who was really hurt today. I watched my best friend die as he was blown into pieces from an ambush... and I just can't help wishing that I was there with you. I have to alert his family. How do you do that Red? How do you tell a young man's bride that she won't get to marry her intended...because he's coming home in a body bag instead? It makes me think of you...and all the promises we made. I'm not going to be that man Red. I'm not going to come home to you in pieces. I don't know how I know this but I can feel it. I'll be home on leave in a few weeks. Please try and hold out for that long. I'll try to stop thinking of everything I've seen. I love you Baby. I hope our little tyke isn't causing too many health issues? You're taking care of yourself aren't you? _

_Love Always, _

_Your Cowboy_

* * *

_My Handsome Cowboy, _

_Boy, you sure know how to give a girl a heart attack. When you tell me you're going to the hospital, my mind is filled with all kinds of worst case scenarios. Please take care of yourself Bo. Let the doctor's call the shots...for me...for our child. I'm really sorry to hear about your friend. I hope it will not haunt you too much...You do know that it's not your fault don't you? I'm sure you will find a way to let that poor woman know about her man...I can not even imagine how much pain I would be in if it had been you...every day that passes, the more terrified I get. I wish I was there to wrap my arms around you and kiss all your pain away...when you come home, I promise I will do just that...you can just put yourself completely in my hands...I will take care of you...Let me know as soon as you know when you will be here...I will make sure you get the homecoming you deserve...and yes 'daddy', our baby is doing just fine...so is mommy...I am doing everything the doctors say, I promise...just please hurry home...I need to feel your skin against mine...I need to hold you, touch you, kiss you, make love to you...I just need you HERE... I love you cowboy. Come home to me soon. _

_Love Always, _

_Your Red_


	5. Letter 5

_My Dearest Red, _

_I can't believe I am so many miles away from you when you celebrate your birthday. I hope you are doing something that makes you happy. Or if not happy then at least content. You can't possibly understand the kind of sacrifices we are taking to make the world a better place for our child...or children...do you still think we're having twins? I don't say this with anything but pride. You'll understand when I come home to you and I can tell you of all the things I've seen...and been a part of. There are times when the freedom we take for granted still seems so surreal here...you don't think about the reasons you are doing this when there are grenades and bombs and bullets being thrown at you...you just think of surviving...and when you step over another dead body in the wake of another attack, you thank God that you have been given the privilege to live another day. There are things that I will never be able to forget...things I've seen...things I've experienced...War changes a person Red...I'm hoping that it's for the better...please don't stop hoping...Hope is all we have. _

_I love you more than anything Red, _

_Your Cowboy_

* * *

_My Handsome Cowboy, _

_I think of you every day and I hope that the war finds you well. I know you have lost a lot of people you cared about. I also know you are the bravest man I've ever known. I don't want you to worry about me and our children (Yes I think we are definitely having twins) You just concentrate on surviving. You keep surviving for me Cowboy. When the world gets rough, you just close your eyes and imagine my arms around you. There is nothing we can't survive with love. I am so proud of the things you have already accomplished...the things you continue to accomplish every time you wake up on a foreign battlefield. You are a hero Bo Buchanan. Don't you ever forget it. I will keep the home fires burning while you fight for a better future for our children...you just remember that I accept nothing but you coming home in one piece. _

_I love you more then anything cowboy, _

_Your Red_


End file.
